firewithinfandomcom-20200215-history
Gawain
Gawain was the last of the dragons on Earth and the son of Gawaine, the dragon queen. The series is all about him, as put by the author. The Fire Within Gawain is first mentioned by Lucy Pennykettle who referred to him as 'the last ''real ''dragon'. Later, when David Rain's dragon, Gadzooks, is about to cry his fire tear, Elizabeth Pennykettle recounts the tale as she knew it: The Pennykettle's ancestor, Guinevere had meant to bathe in a river when the last dragon on Earth came to drink some water, scaring every other human into the caves. Guinevere, on the other hand, intrigued the dragon as she didn't flee like the others. She sang to Gawain in dragontongue for seven days and seven nights. In return, he gave her the gift of an emerald-coloured scale. Unfortunately, they both knew Gawain was dying. Gawain's input in the Fire Within ends with the brief introduction of Gwilanna, a witch with whom Guinevere bargained so as to save Gawain's life. Icefire In Icefire the aforementioned sibyl, Gwilanna, now known as 'Aunty Gwyneth', reappears and begins to wreak havoc in the Pennykettle household. Through her meddling, David, Liz and Lucy discover that the legend of Gawain was not all they initially thought. Instead of dying, Gawain shed his fire tear and went into stasis. Guinevere's descendants fathered children by him, as when Guinevere attempted to catch his fire tear she retained some of the dragon's abilities and characteristics are still with the 21st century Pennykettle's. Gawain's fire tear, on the other hand, seeped through Guinevere's fingers as she was unable to absorb all of its energy and instead found its way into a fragment of bone that sat upon the floor of the cave. This bone later became known as the Tooth of Ragnar. Gawain himself remained frozen in time - and his world was frozen around him. Through Guinevere's attempt to save his life, the sheer energy of his fire tear created the Arctic. Gawain's mountain became an icy mass of snow. In the 21st century, it is called The Tooth of Ragnar. At this point, Liz and Lucy believe that Gwendolen was the daughter of Guinevere and the auma of Gawain, but in later books find that she was also partly Gwilanna's daughter. Fire Star In Fire Star, Gwilanna kidnapped Lucy and brought her to the Tooth of Ragnar island in the Arctic. Her plan is to revive the sleeping dragon, but it fails drastically. Driven by the Ix, Ingavar destroys the island, thus sending Gawain to the bottom of the ocean. The Fire Eternal In the Fire Eternal, a revived David and his entourage battle through the Arctic to find Gawain's eye, which was broken from his body when the Tooth of Ragnar was destroyed. Their mission is successful, and at the end of the book, dragons return to the Earth. Dark Fire In Dark Fire, Gawain is thought to be Gawaine a female although they did not know where he died. Gawaine is later reveled to be Gawain's mother and it said there was another egg so Gawain possibly could of had a brother or sister if the egg was not smashed by a sibyl pretending to be a dead red headed girl. The only reason Lucy survived Gawaine's wrath is she smelt her sons auma on her. Fire World 'Agawin' is an anagram of 'Gawain'. Agawin is later revealed to be Eliza's father, which strengthens his connects to Gawain. According to Gwyneth, he impregnated her with Eliza but the claim has, as of yet, to be given hard evidence. Again, it remains unrevealed ''who ''exactly Agawin was, but he seemed to have greatly displeased the Higher. In the dead lands Gawain's spirit is said to be wandering through time and Harlan witnessed it. The Fire Ascending Gawain is born in the begining of the fire ascending but Agwain is 12 it is unknown but possible that someone named him after Gawaine. When Agwain attempts to rescue Grella his friend, he falls of a clif presumably dead, He is transported to Guinevere who is apparently older than Gawain. Gideon the eagle transporting Gawains egg Brings Gawain and is named Gawain by Agwain. In the fire within Liz said Gawain threatened Guinevere which is curious because Gawain should of already known Guinevere. Guinevere brings Gawain inside the cave. Which Gwillana is not too happy about which is also curious because she said she wanted the world ruled by dragons. Agawin meets Joseph Henry Gawains great-great grandson. He sends him back to the clif where again is rescued. He is then transfourmed into Alexa. THe origanal Gawain is not mentioned until the Ix inversion he is a black dragon. He is later transfourmed good and after that he is not mentioned any more. Family *Gawaine - mother *Murdered sibling - name unknown *Gwendolen - part daughter *Guinevere - part of him lived briefly within her due to his fire tear *Elizabeth Pennykettle - daughter *Lucy Pennykettle - daughter *Zanna Martindale - minutely related, as she is a descendent of Gwendolen *Bella - daughter *David Rain - the grandson of Gawain as although David would have been the son of Elizabeth and Arthur, his genetic make-up is still presumably linked to them as the parents. *Alexa Martindale - the great-grandaughter of Gawain *Elizabeth Pennykettle's dragons - as his auma gave them life, he is technically the father of them all. *Bonnington - seeing as Bonnington ''drank ''some of his auma (Liz's snowball) he is related to Gawain as well. Abilities and Powers *Fire breathing *Asexual reproduction *Flight Category:Real Dragons Category:Please Improve